


Tease

by sapphicvampire



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicvampire/pseuds/sapphicvampire
Summary: Just a smutty drabble i wrote in class when i was bored, it hasn't been betaed so any mistakes are all my own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smutty drabble i wrote in class when i was bored, it hasn't been betaed so any mistakes are all my own.

Bernie was wasting no time, half running up the stairs. She knew exactly what she wanted and wasn’t gonna wait any longer. Serena followed her just as enthusiastically, but her head was spinning with a mix of excitement and anxiety. Once Bernie dragged her into the dark room of her apartment and pressed her against the wall, everything went very still. Bernie dropped the keys on the floor and slowly, very slowly, approached the woman in front of her, savouring the victorious feeling. For so long she has waited for the right moment, and today it finally happened. Her colleague, her best friend was now in her hallway, eyes filled with devotion, completely hers. She made another step closer and let her fingers wander alongside Serena’s hips. She could feel the woman shiver and decided to make another move. She looked Serena straight in the eyes as she pulled off her blouse, licking her lips when the woman didn’t put her arms back down, instead, she left them linger against the wall, bended, trying to calculate Bernie’s next moves in anticipation. Bernie’s eyes were now hungrily traveling just everywhere they could see. Her mouth was watering at the sight of Serena’s bent elbows and her pulsing chest. She stroked her ribs with the tips of her fingers, tracing every dimple her muscles created there. She felt a shiver run down her spine, enjoying the sight of Serena’s skirt wrapped tightly around her hips. She felt she couldn’t wait any longer, yet she wanted to tease the brunette a little more to have her completely at her mercy afterwards. She slipped her hands around Serena’s waist and tightened her grip. Serena let out a ragged breath and Bernie new she was beyond ready for anything she was about to do to her. Her knees were trembling and her eyes were helplessly gazing into Bernie’s, as if she saw stars in them. Serena let out a little whimper and her tiny voice moved Bernie in a way she didn’t quite expect to. Or did she. Bernie was now standing so close she could feel the twitching of Serena’s ribs through her half buttoned white shirt. She slid her hands up Serena’s body, never breaking the contact between her fingers and Serena’s skin. She smiled into her beautiful face as she locked their fingers together, both of their arms up, their bodies pressed against each other’s. Finally, Bernie leaned in, starting something that could lead to a one time thing, or, as the feelings of both of them were signaling, something much, much more. 

They started off with simply curiously tasting each other, both of them couldn’t help it but smile into the sweet kisses. Soon Bernie fought her way in and deepened the kiss further and further, encouraged by Serena’s passionate moaning. Damn, they haven’t even moved to the bedroom and she was already falling apart under Bernie’s touch. Bernie hugged her even tighter, so that the woman in her arms wouldn’t crumble onto the floor. She gave her one last peck and took hold of her wrist, leading her into the bedroom, illuminated by neon street lights quietly flickering into the night. The colours hit Serena’s face from all possible angles and Bernie stood amazed by her transcendent beauty. She pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, sliding both of her hands down Serena’s back, squeezing her perfect cheeks. Serena giggled into her chest and Bernie felt an unusual wave of warmth flow through her stomach. Usually, Bernie wouldn’t waste any time cuddling and just get on to the wild part but something about Serena just made her wanna stand there forever. She felt Serena’s fingers caressing her back and closed her eyes for a second. Then suddenly, as if she heard a gunshot, Bernie started moving fast again. 

She quickly dropped to her knees and traced feathery kisses down Serena’s tummy while unzipping her skirt on the side. She replaced kisses with bites and even though Serena was obviously ticklish, she didn’t protest. Her lashes were fluttering like butterflies. As the skirt hit the ground, Bernie leaned to the side to give Serena’s thighs the attention they deserved, her hands never leaving the curves of her ass. Serena was running the tips of her fingers through Bernie’s hair, lovingly looking down on her. Bernie’s lips moved up and her teeth pushed Serena’s panties down from her left hip. She kissed her way to Serena’s belly button and continued over to the right hip, whispering into her skin. Her right hand moved to Serena’s tummy, drawing circles just above the outline of her underwear as her left hand, placed firmly on Serena’s behind, was pushing the woman’s torso against her face so that her teeth had better access to her skin. She pulled down the other side of the lacy panties and looked up. Serena was biting her lower lip, searching intensely in Bernie’s eyes. She wanted her so badly. Walking on her knees, Bernie guided Serena’s back to a wall next to her bed, breaking the eye contact to pull her underwear all the way down. 

She breathed heavily when she saw that her inner thighs were already sparkling with liquid. She squeezed her own thighs together to keep herself from moaning and pressed Serena’s back against the wall, just enough for her to keep her balance, but making sure her weight was concentrated on Bernie’s hands. If this was any other woman, Bernie would have thrown her onto the bed, climbed her like a tree and shown her true animal sex, falling asleep as soon as they’d both be satisfied. But this time everything was different. She tried to keep her dominance, but it was difficult not to get lost in the stream of overwhelming emotions pouring in and out of her. She wanted to give Serena everything she had. She tilted her head and lustfully tasted the wet skin of Serena’s thigh. Serena gasped and shut her eyes tight. Fuck, she was being so responsive Bernie thought it was gonna kill her. She brushed her cheek against Serena’s other thigh. What would she give to be able to spend the rest of her life pressed between those silky, heavenly silky thighs. Serena was humming and eagerly tugging on Bernie’s hair, pulling her closer to where she so badly needed her to be. Bernie knew there wasn’t much time left, because Serena was heavily dripping. She lifted her up and hooked her legs over Bernie’s shoulders. She reached up with her right hand to undo Serena’s bra and then slid it from behind, cupping her breast and pushing against the wall, putting her in place. Then she tilted her head slightly backwards and staring devilishly up into Serena’s face, she kissed her, gently, as if they had all the time in the world. 

Serena let out a gasp so desperate, saliva watering her lips. She was curling her toes, pulling herself down, closer to Bernie’s mouth. That was it, Bernie couldn’t hold back any longer. Her back arched as she run her tongue all the way from Serena’s entrance to her clit. The sound that escaped from Serena’s mouth wasn’t a moan, it was a scream. Bernie did it again and Serena choked out another one. She was perfectly steady sitting on Bernie, so Bernie confidently removed her left hand from under her and two fingers found their way inside. Serena half-screamed and half-whispered a somewhat victorious “Gah!”. Thanks to her explosive reactions to Bernie’s previous touches, a third finger was easily added while Bernie’s mouth focused on Serena’s clit. Her thighs were clamping and relaxing in extremely short intervals. Bernie was taken aback by the neediness of the woman whom she occasionally met at her workplace. The same woman who always greeted her so quietly was now screaming the house down, violently riding her hand. Bernie was licking and sucking and her own moans started becoming louder and louder. Serena became a shivering mess and Bernie knew she was on the absolute edge. But she suddenly felt a strange urge to kiss her. She needed to feel the vibration of her gasps inside her throat. She wanted to hold her in her arms when she reached her orgasm. Bernie quickly sat down from kneeling and Serena’s eyes flew open in surprise as she lost her balance and slid into the other woman’s lap. Bernie slid her hand back inside and put the other one around Serena to hold her as close as possible. Serena looked at her with such passion and Bernie felt tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. To prevent herself from showing too much emotion, she kissed Serena furiously and the woman let her tongue dominate as she tasted herself. It took just a few final thrusts and Bernie’s hand was covered in warm juices as she was hungrily swallowing Serena’s screams.

It took a while for Serena to stop trembling. Bernie then brought her hand from in between her thighs up to her face and slowly licked her ring finger. Serena was painfully biting her bottom lip as her eyes were staring at her lover’s mouth. She was sitting in Bernie’s lap, both of the women curled up on the floor. Bernie was about to taste the second finger, but she took two and stroked Serena’s lips instead. Without warning, she shoved them into Serena’s mouth. The brunette was sucking hard on Bernie’s fingers, blinking frequently as she moaned around them. “Naughty, naughty,” Bernie breathed as she shook her head. She was still fully clothed, her underwear soaked under her Trousers. 

Serena took a minute to catch her breath and then started unbuttoning Bernie’s shirt, kissing her neck. She tossed the shirt on the floor and got up, taking Bernie with her, pulling her up by her wrists. She turned them both around and pushed Bernie onto the bed. Serena could see that Bernie wasn’t used to not being in control, but nobody could take this away from her. She’d wanted this for so, so long. She gave Bernie a reassuring look and Bernie let her climb on top of her, admiring her naked body towering over hers, mostly covered in fabric. God, she was so perfect, Bernie felt a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought about how big her competition must be. There was no way Serena didn’t have a list of people who were in love with her with hundreds of names on it. Wait. Did she just… She wasn’t “in love” with Serena Campbell. Or was she? Damn, it was hard to convince herself otherwise when she had that gorgeous nymph looking at her from up above. Serena lifted Bernie’s legs to pull off her jeans. She was so excited it made Bernie giggle. Serena blushed, looked down and smiled. 

Her hands squeezed Bernie’s thighs. She breathed in to say something, but swallowed hard and let out a hardly audible “Wow”. Bernie tilted her head and looked at Serena curiously. She wasn’t exactly sure why, but Serena was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She wrapped Bernie’s legs around her little waist and leaned down to kiss her. Bernie put her arms around her and held her close, stroking her back. Serena was melting into her, her fingers playing with Bernie’s silky hair. They were both desperate for more action, but at the same time they just wanted to keep kissing, until the sunrise would creep into the room. She was humming against Serena’s tongue, they both were out of breath and started panting in between the kisses. Their extreme affection for each other was more than blunt. Serena proceeded to undo Bernie’s bra and kissed her jaw. Leaving Bernie’s lips was a tough decision, but all regrets were gone as her eyes dropped to Bernie’s now exposed chest. She didn’t hesitate long before placing her lips on her skin again, exploring her soft spots. She gently pinched one of her nipples as she licked the other. Bernie wasn’t as vocal as Serena, but her eyes were hooded and she was breathing heavily. Serena kissed her cheek and whispered: 

“You’re the most beautiful woman i’ve ever seen.” Bernie hummed in disagreement, but Serena cupped her face, kissed her nose and as she trailed small pecks down her body, she breathed into her skin: “the…most…beautiful…woman…i have…ever…seen”. Bernie couldn’t help it but smile. She didn’t understand this woman’s interest in her, but decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Bernie started breathing faster, but still managed to control herself. Serena was determined to make her scream for her. Before, she was an emotional mess shivering in Bernie’s arms, but now, after her release, she felt very confident. She kissed her through her panties, sucking on her hard, tasting the soaked fabric. Bernie held onto the sheets and helplessly twisted it between her fingers, but still didn’t make a sound. Serena rested her cheek on Bernie’s lower stomach and waited for her to get impatient. Bernie hated when someone played games with her, especially if she’d been generous to them and they took it for granted and tried to make her beg for a payback. But she knew that Serena just wanted her to experience the upcoming event in the brightest colours. And so she did something she had never done before - gave in and played the game on Serena’s terms. She twisted strands of the woman’s hair around her fingers and tried to push her down. 

When that didn’t help, she whispered: “Mmm, Rena, c'mon,” tilting her head to find her eyes with hers. The anticipation Serena put her through was really working. She was throbbing, so desperate for any kind of touch. “Ple-ease,” she stuttered, so quietly that it was almost just a mute movement of her lips. But Serena heard her, oh yes she did. With a satisfied smirk on her face, she got rid of the last boundary stopping her from tasting Bernie fully. She happily buried her face between Bernie’s gorgeous legs, her tongue traveling everywhere, lapping up bittersweet traces of Bernie’s pleasure. She stabilized Bernie’s hips as she tried to buck them up and concentrated on her clit, circling around it, but never on it. Bernie didn’t know how much longer she could keep doing this until Serena drove her insane. Her gasps became vocal and Serena felt her stomach tangle into knots. Finally, she flattened her tongue against Bernie. Serena started sucking on her and Bernie’s gasps transformed into high pitched moaning. That raspy voice turned Serena on even more and she started working faster. 

She moved her mouth to Bernie’s entrance and took her clit in between her fingers. She slid her tongue inside and fucked her hard, releasing Bernie from her grip, letting her ride her face. A scream escaped Bernie’s lips, starting off a series of loud noises and occasional cries. Serena felt Bernie’s walls clenching around her, her tongue started cramping, but she didn’t stop for a second. She moaned into Bernie, sending her over the edge with vibrations of her voice. Bernie had never had anyone work on her this way. Her fingers were pulling on Serena’s hair and her spread legs were shaking. The woman’s tongue left her for a moment and she whimpered at its absence. Serena covered her fingers in Bernie’s juices and pushed them inside her, two at first, then added a third and moved her mouth to her clit again, so that she could get better view and watch Bernie’s face as she climaxes. Bernie easily relaxed into Serena’s skillful hands, stimulated by her soothing moans. A few more fast pumps was all it took to send Bernie over the edge. Serena licked her through her orgasm, her vision was blurred and she was seeing black spots. Bernie’s groaning ringing in her ears put a big fat smile on her face. Slowly, Bernie’s aftershocks faded and she stroked Serena’s hair and pulled her up to her face. They were both sweaty and wet, their kisses tasted salty and sweet. They would have kissed for hours, but there was not enough air in their lungs. 

They laid face to face next to each other. Serena was glowing with an almost childlike happiness. She looked so beautiful smiling at Bernie like this. Bernie’s hands were caressing Serena’s arms and hips, lazily traveling up and down her body. Serena’s arms were wrapped around Bernie, holding her close and rubbing her back. Their breathing was synchronized and for a while it seemed as if they were the only two people in the whole wild world. 

“You have no idea how long i’ve wanted this,” Serena whispered. 

Bernie widened her smile, thinking back over all the gasps and moans that had just occurred and quietly said: “I think I do.”


End file.
